


Possession

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Jaime/Sansa, Possession, Seduction. Casterly Rock, Surrender for the ASOIF Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

They tumbled together until his weight bore down on her small frame. He had caught her before she could get very far but he had to hand it to her that for a Lady, she ran with great skill. Her red hair fanned all around, blue eyes large and round and so like her mother stared up at him. He managed a laugh and said as he caught his breath,  
“I told you that I would catch you.”  
“I will not go with you,” she fought against him and for a moment she almost got loose but he grabbed at her arm, trying not to bruise the pale flesh of her arm. She squirmed against him, his body betrayed him with the swelling in his breeches. Gods, he hoped she hadn’t understood what that meant and that she was still a maiden enough for her to ignore it. He shook his head and looked up at the horizon.  
“Sansa, where will you go? We are surrounded by the sea.” She tried to jerk away then looked up and all around, he could see how easily she realized where she was now. It had been Cersei’s idea to give her a sleeping potion and set her aboard the boat to Casterly Rock. Tywin didn’t care how they got her there, only that Sansa would be best kept far from King’s Landing and anyone set on helping her to escape to the North. It seemed a spider had whispered loud enough of a plan to kidnap Sansa after Joffrey’s wedding to Margaery that Tywin had chosen this action. No one had not expected Sansa to attempt an escape the moment she awoke in a new place and surrounded by people she did not know.  
“Please, ser, I promise not to run away.” Her voice was small and the way she looked up into his face with just enough sweet innocence that he felt something tug at him.  
“Well, you can’t run very far before you have to swim.” Sansa’s dress had ripped somewhere along the way, he could make out the roundness of her small breasts and the pointed peaks. His grip loosened on her once more but instead of releasing her, he took hold of her shoulder with his good hand and placed a hard kiss on her lips. He expected her to fight him or slap him but never had he expected to feel her hands in his hair. Her moans against his lips as she tasted his tongue cautiously then moved her body against his own. Seven hells, where had she learned to do these things? Sansa Stark was a siren.

In his solar, they had torn at their clothes until they were strewn on the floor around them and he had pulled her onto him. Her body was soft against his firmness, she rocked against him with an educated movement. Jaime was surprised and wondered what all the Septa’s were teaching these days. He managed a laugh when her small hand encircled him and began to stroke. He pulled her against his chest and nipped at her throat,  
“Who taught you these things? You don’t move like a girl that has just flowered.” Jaime wasn’t entirely sure of her age and only knew that she was young in comparison to himself. He didn’t like to think that he could quite possibly be her father. Then again, he could be a sort of father to her…who was he kidding? Maybe he could be a protective older brother since her own were dead and gone.  
“I flowered long ago, ser. And you can thank my dear brother for my education.” The boy King was starting to impress him, this was turning into a day of surprises for Jaime. He only hoped that he had not stolen the most important thing, else he would have to cut him down once more in the next life. Jaime moved his good hand between her thighs and knew she was dripping for him,  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be the first there, ser,” her blue eyes were filled with mischief now and Jaime roared with laughter when he gathered her in his arms and flipped her onto her back. He wanted not only to claim her there, he would make her his and his alone. If they were to live here until the end of time, Jaime would make sure that their every waking moment was like this.

The Maester was horrible at hiding the grin when Jaime asked for the Moon Tea for Lady Sansa. He knew that Varys’ spiders would take this gem of information and somehow it would land on Cersei’s ears. Well, he was well aware of the many that she had taken into her bed. Jaime looked down at the concoction on his way to Sansa’s chambers. Gods, what he must look like walking around half drunk on her and dressed in yesterday’s garb. He didn’t dare show anyone the marks his little wolf had made on his body just as he refused to let her handmaid’s in to dress her. She was his and he was hers. He smirked and tossed the Moon Tea over the side of the balcony outside her chamber. The others take anyone who said anything against this pairing.


End file.
